Are You Ready?
by vAmPiRe-Bc
Summary: — ¿Estas lista? —pregunta Butch después de despegar sus labios de Kaoru. Esta asiente. Desde aquel día, jamás se supo de ella y mucho menos de el. Se dice que vivirán juntos por siempre, pero si algún día se separan, Butch le prometió matarla a ella antes de que acabe con otro hombre.


_**Nota:**_ Hola chicos. He estado algo ocupada, pero tuve tiempo en realizar este fic pequeño. Espero que sea de su agrado. Les invito a pasar a leer mi proyecto que se llama **"El caballero negro"** igual sobre este anime y sobre estos personajes :3 que lo disfruten. Gracias por sus reviews.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Demashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z no es de mi pertenencia. Solo el trama.

 _ **Warning!:**_ AU OTP y lineas sadicas.

* * *

 _ **Are You Ready?**_

Kaoru estaba ahí observando fijamente el buzón. Tenía un gran miedo oculto tras ese duro rostro, un pavor que no es fácil describir. No podía evitar que aquellas hermosas y esbeltas piernas temblaran, que su corazón tuviera un sismo interno y que los escalofríos viajaran por su columna vertebral cada minuto que pasaba. Traga saliva con la esperanza de eliminar ese nudo en su garganta. Aprieta fuerte sus manos hasta formar un par de puños.

Camina lentamente hacia el buzón de color rojo que esta frente de ella, sin duda adentro debe de haber algo para ella. Cuidadosamente coloca su mano dentro de ese buzón y saca la única carta que estaba ahí. Ese nudo en su garganta no desaparece. Cuando tiene la carta entre sus manos se percata que es para ella. Suspira nerviosa, sintiendo ganas de llorar.

Abre lentamente el sobre que dice "Para mi muñeca" en todo el esplendor de este y observa la carta escrita a mano que trae dentro. Se pone a leerla:

" _Muñeca… ¿Dónde estás? Te he estado esperando desde hace unos minutos aquí en mi casa. Han pasado dos horas que no sé nada de ti. Llega temprano por favor mi vida, sino ya sabes lo que pasara…Tú no quieres que nada pase ¿o sí?"_

 _Anónimo_

Kaoru suelta aquellas lagrimas que desde un principio debió soltar. Aquellas gotas cristalinas salen enfurecidamente de sus ojos resbalando por sus mejillas. Salió corriendo de ahí para que nadie le viera llorar, trayendo consigo dicha carta. Llego a su casa, específicamente a su sala principal. Coloca su cara en sus rodillas, mientras abraza estas estando detrás de la puerta principal. Las lágrimas no paran de reproducirse.

Era la misma rutina de siempre: todas las mañanas tenía que revisar el buzón de su casa, leer las cartas de su acosador y sufrir durante un par de horas. Hace aproximadamente un mes que esas cartas de un tipo misterioso han aparecido, sacándole de onda. Al principio, Kaoru recuerda que esas cartas eran más que dulces, leyendo en cada una de las líneas el profundo amor que tiene esa persona por ella. Con el tiempo, el le ha estado amenazando severamente con hacerle daño a su familia si no hacia lo que le pedía. La hermosa joven de ojos verdes jamás creyó en esas estupideces, y jamás fue al lugar donde la cito el tipo en la primera amenaza. Resulta que esa noche, aquel tipo mato a su madre y padre mientras dormían. A partir de ahí Kaoru ha sido víctima del sufrimiento interno y externo que le hace sufrir aquel demente.

Después de todo lo sucedido, una noche trato de llamar a la policía pero jamás llego. Descubrió que el cuerpo de tres policías se ocultaba en el armario de ese acosador. Jamás se atrevió a llamar de nuevo.

La chica seguía soltando aquellas lágrimas, al punto en que casi no podía producir estas. Sus ojos estaban extremadamente rojos, haciendo un enorme contraste con el iris de sus ojos. Se limpia las lágrimas con su sudadera negra. Se levanta de donde estaba sentada, y procura, antes de irse con ese demente, dejar que sus ojos descansaran un poco y maquillarse ligeramente para ocultar su rostro demacrado.

* * *

Ha pasado una media hora después de aquel momento. Kaoru está enfrente de una casa poco llamativa. Camina lentamente hacia la puerta de este, y antes de tocar la puerta, suspira y da tres golpes ligeros a la madera. Inmediatamente se abre esta. La bella joven pelinegra entra en el oscuro paisaje que le permite ver sus ojos al momento de pasar a la tétrica casa. Sabe que aquel tipo, el que había matado a sus padres y hacer su vida una interminable pesadilla estaba ahí, con ella. No puede evitar llorar en silencio al sentir su respiración en su cuello.

—Llegas tarde…—dice aquella persona detrás de ella. Suspira la joven.

—Lo lamento…Butch—dice, mientras las lágrimas escurren de su rostro. Aquel joven sonríe pícaramente.

—No llores mi muñeca…—dice mientras acerca sus labios hacia la parte trasera de su cuello, dando pequeños besos. Sobresalta a la hermosa joven—Todo saldrá bien…—dice Butch ahora lamiendo su cuello ligeramente.

— ¿Me prometes que no le pasara nada a mis hermanos?

—Te lo prometo muñeca—dice el pelinegro, colocándose frente a la joven, bloqueando su escape, por si pensaba hacerlo. Butch se inclina levemente hasta rozar sus labios contra los de ella, dándole un tierno beso, sabiendo que con esto provocaría un sonrojo de parte de la bella joven que tenía a su lado. Sonríe.

— ¿Estas lista? —pregunta Butch después de despegar sus labios de Kaoru. Esta asiente.

Desde aquel día, jamás se supo de ella y mucho menos de el. Se dice que vivirán juntos por siempre, pero si algún día se separan, Butch le prometió matarla a ella antes de que acabe con otro hombre.


End file.
